


方桌骑士

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 喝最呛的冰可乐，操最骚的柯克兰
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	方桌骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 维奥拉生日快乐！！！  
pwp

这个故事始于一场大吵。

大部分的同性恋小说都不说这类事的。通常来说，同性恋小说讲得更多是不食人间烟火的英气少年在热烈的战火、冬季的狂风、六月的飞雪、开学时的樱花漫舞中深情告白，再不济也是在滥了的酒气四溢的夜店激情相拥，大多都是这样的故事，弯弯绕绕不管过去怎么曲折，他们终会在一起。

但偏偏不是这样的，偏偏是英国和美国大闹了一场。这就变得耐人寻味了起来。

这一仗的原因可能是因为阿尔弗雷德的屁股压坏了亚瑟·柯克兰珍藏的那根斯内普同款魔杖，又或者是他在上周不小心摔碎了英国常用的茶杯，我们当然也不能排除是因为美国刮花了英国的老爷车。除了这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，还有些弥漫着美利坚式自说自话的糟心玩意儿——比如美国亲吻英国时，他突然决定把他们成功热吻这事儿作为下一期《时代》杂志的封面故事发表，但是英国告诉他如果他胆敢那么做，就把他塞进棺材扔进大峡谷，再用原子弹轰杀至渣。

不管怎么样，美国最终光着屁股被英国从屋里扔了出去，再后来英国就坐了飞机义无反顾地坐了回伦敦的凌晨三点飞机，气势汹汹地连个再见也没说。英国的仓皇逃逸与美国的楞头不追以及先前铺垫的那些烂糟事儿都让这场毫无水平的分手在一股耐人寻的味儿中又超脱出了点现实的恶臭。

阿尔弗雷德并没有对亚瑟·柯克兰进行穷追不舍地拉扯——干他们这行没啥，要真说有什么那就是要躲还真躲不了。因此在那一次不欢而散后的三个月后，阿尔弗雷德愉快地看到亚瑟·柯克兰又和一大票国家一起坐在了会议室的方桌边，板着张不情不愿挂单的面孔，挑得人心神惶惶。

在坐下前，阿尔弗雷德有十足的信心在会议结束前他们就能和好。

“然后关于沙漠化……”

路德维希说的话阿尔弗雷德只听了个七七八八，很是心不在焉。这对于阿尔弗雷德来说不寻常，毕竟平时他可不会把话头交给任何一个人，但是现在他大部分的精力都用在那对蓝眼睛上了——他死死地盯着亚瑟，根本没有做任何拙劣的掩饰，并用他刚刚上岸的青春期妄想不知廉耻地猥亵着英国的后颈。

但是亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德炙热的目光没有回应。他的视线可以落在许多东西上——路德维希的金发边缘、资料的页脚、茶杯的杯柄、窗台的折角——但是他从来没有看过阿尔弗雷德。他好像在故意拖延和好，拖延他的坦诚，以至于就算阿尔弗雷德翘起的脚尖踢到了他的膝盖，他都没有任何反应。他黑色的西装把他的一切都包裹得太好了，他从衣袖下露出的手腕、他的喉结、他鬓角后若隐若现的耳朵……

三个小时后，阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地站了起来结束了当日的讨论。所有人都如释重负陆陆续续准备收拾东西走出宽大的会议室，但是阿尔弗雷德坐在原位没动。

“英国，”他用所有人都会为之回头的声音说，“你留一下，我单独有事情想和你说。”

“时间不早了，我还有事。”

“十分钟而已。”

然后阿尔弗雷德丢给了最后留在会议室的本田菊一个眼神，本田菊作为一个训练有素的日本人解读阿尔弗雷德级别的眼神交流甚至不需要半秒，他消失得很快，当本田菊离开时，会议室里只剩下了阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德拉了一把椅子顶住了会议室的门。亚瑟挑了挑眉。

“说吧，你有什么事？”

“怎么了？如果时三个月前的那件事我不想讨论，那太蠢了，阿尔弗雷德，比你平时做的事还要蠢。”

“我不想讨论那件事。”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地说，停顿，“你怎么忍得住？”

“忍得住？我的自控能力还是比没长大的野人要好些。”

英国可能是故意的，因为他刻意慢条斯理地喝了口茶。

“如果没事，我先回去了。”他放下了茶。

他调动他的转椅，但是阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地把椅子扶住了。他的双手把亚瑟困在了椅子里，他盯着亚瑟那对要人老命的眼睛。他俯着身却显得他更高了。

“你装个屁。”这是阿尔弗雷德说的。

“我不明白你在指什么？”亚瑟说。

“你清楚我指的什么。”

“哦，上帝，”亚瑟翻了个白眼，那一个白眼就像个尖刀或者镊子，挑开了阿尔弗雷德勃发的想象力和性冲动，“我希望你不是在暗示那件事。这只是三个月而已，你是个成年人，这只是三个月而已。”

阿尔弗雷德没有再和亚瑟废话，这不是他的风格。他的吻发于意料之中，但力道在情理之外。他把英国禁锢在了黑色的转椅中，然后他的嘴唇牙齿没有章法地袭击了英国。憋了两个月的弗罗里达超巨型狼狗的舌头在撬开英国短毛猫嘴唇的那一瞬间就收获了热情的回应。

他们很快从黑色转椅中转移阵地，那个乱七八糟的吻也从嘴唇落到了脖子、锁骨、耳朵。阿尔弗雷德愉快地掐住了亚瑟的腰，冲昏头脑的支配欲让他的力道变得更大了。他们身体撞在了会议室的墙上，阿尔弗雷德摸摸索索地尝试把亚瑟从那套黑色无趣的西装里解救出来，而亚瑟放任了他这一行为。他左手握着亚瑟的手直探到自己裤子里头，他右手成功地冲入了亚瑟的衬衣里侧，摩擦着英国的肋骨架子，在一番尝试后拧住了那一粒叫人拍案叫绝的奖赏。英国的身体在那一瞬间猛烈地痉挛，随机他使劲儿掐了一把阿尔弗雷德的下肢，几乎是报复性的，但这并没有让阿尔弗雷德感到丝毫痛苦，只让阿尔弗雷德更乐于用他幼稚的方式折磨他面前年长的家伙。

他们昂贵的外套被扔在了地上，可以看到柯克兰皱皱巴巴的衬衣下有两颗挺立的红粒。阿尔弗雷德的衬衣也在暴力撕咬中被拽掉了一颗扣子，狗牌的链子若隐若现。

“把、百叶拉了——”亚瑟因为阿尔弗雷德的动作不自控地发着抖说。

“附近没有比这更高的楼。”阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟最后的体面都一口吞了，他把亚瑟的身体托了起来，舌头不求休息。两个人跌跌撞撞地落在了会议桌边。亚瑟的裤子被褪了一半，在日光下能清楚看到皮肤的毛孔和腿根那不知耻的玫瑰。阿尔弗雷德的动作突然慢了下来。他小心地把亚瑟的裤子脱了下来，太过愚钝以至于英国快要在这没遮掩的曝光下晕死了，就好像是一尊古希腊雕像赤身裸体地被摆在了博物馆的最高台——不，确切地说是博物馆的屋檐处，但凡长了眼睛的都能清清楚楚瞧见他的肌肤。

“你他妈在干什么？”

但阿尔弗雷德好像开了0.5倍速，偏是这一步慢吞吞地闹得人心急。

“也许下次瞧着又是三个月。”他说着蠢话。他凑近亚瑟，他顶着那张怪操蛋正气脸一巴掌拍在亚瑟的屁股上，他用他有力的手搓着亚瑟的阴茎，他另一只手从屁股揉到大腿——这种时候还坚持让那副眼镜挂脸上本身也是联邦重罪，可他还偏喜欢。他闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛滴溜溜地转着，好像在提醒亚瑟他内里是多纯真一家伙——纯真个屁。亚瑟恼火地在心里想着，一边不情愿享受着他们的阴茎摩擦的感觉。

阿尔弗雷德究竟要在这烦人的摩擦里纠结多久？他余光瞥着阿尔弗雷德胸大肌间隐隐约约的狗牌想。还是这是阿尔弗雷德突然学会的某种情趣？这家伙往常可不喜欢磨蹭，他总巴不得早点进来搅个天昏地暗再出去，可他现在尽是在那里揉啊搓啊，偏要亚瑟去尽情享受宽阔的落地窗里透进来的阳光，看着前精清清楚楚地淌出星星点点。

“你如果不进来就去把百叶拉了。”

“你等不及了吗？我还以为伟大的大英帝国的‘自控能力还是比没长大的野人要好些’。”

然后他不等亚瑟冒出更多没道理的辩论，那愚蠢的吻又送了上来，手拉着英国的大腿，掰开臀瓣，留下红紫的印子，龟头就凑了上去，倒也不是犹豫，试探着试探着半天没进去，逼得英国小腿抽着勾上了他的背。英国感觉自己的背部也露了出来，完全贴在了冰凉的会议桌上。美国捧着他的腰背，在那红点周围做着起跑准备，在英国发出最后的不耐烦宣言前一个挺身操了进去。英国的手死拽着桌子边缘，青筋暴起，喉咙里一咕噜好歹没吼出来。几下快板后一个后退，英国还在意犹未尽的半晌，又是一个猛插，往返了几次，英国的腰已经软了，全靠美国那双手托着，唯一的挣扎不过就是指尖掰着桌子边缘。他这头舒服得哼两下，硬是没交出来，美国抽插得猛，皮肉拍打声在会议室里回声荡漾。

他们就坦荡荡地在桌边来回往复地斗着，配合那打扫干净的单色拼接会议室，两人的肉体置于其中俨然是在搞某种行为艺术。换了个位置，英国的额头磕在桌面上，手扒着桌边，屁股撅得老高，领带悬空，早忘了羞耻心的拼法。

美国迟迟不射操的他闹心，他有那么两次想要回头讽刺那楞头怪力小子的烂技术，但都被阿尔弗雷德突然的抽插堵进了嘴里。直到最后美国终于他妈的射了出来，精液顺着大腿淌，英国才算找到了实际发表感想，但是没阿尔弗雷德那股子没羞没臊弄得心烦，重点就放在了每套就他妈射里面这种对于国家来说并不打紧的行为上。

“脏死了。”他说。

“抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德毫无诚意地说，愉快地拿起扔在地上的裤子外套塞给了亚瑟，亚瑟脸上潮红急急退了，一下脸就又板了起来。

“你知道这些值得登在《时代》上。”

“值得个屁。”亚瑟说。他看着阿尔弗雷德整理外套，倒还有些赏心悦目，以至于他还有些回味起刚才的吻。在阿尔弗雷德整理领带的时候他伸出手多少是想再补一个性质恶劣的吻，但是嘴唇还没碰着，门外突然冒出个声音，他起手就是给阿尔弗雷德一巴掌，阿尔弗雷德被迫转了个身面对大门，门在一分钟后被撞开，椅子摔了老远。路德维希推开门让费里西安诺进来，两个人看着阿尔弗雷德都愣住了：

“你还没回去吗？”路德维希说。他看了一眼屋子，除了几个椅子打转跑得老远，倒也没什么异常。

“哦，我在看材料，正准备走。”

“我好像把水杯掉在这里了！”费里西安诺绕着桌子走了一圈，“啊，好像不在这里欸，路德。”

路德维希皱着眉看阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德坦荡荡地看了回去。

“你的脸怎么了？”

“啊？我刚才那书拍了一下。”

路德想说什么，但被费里打断了。

“路德，这里没有！我们先回去吧！我怕那家店排队！”

“好——”路德维希被拽得没办法，“那我们先走了，美国。”

“走好。”阿尔弗雷德说。

门刚刚关上，阿尔弗雷德蹲了下来撩开桌布看着桌布下头的亚瑟。

“再来一次？”

无可挑剔的美式微笑。

亚瑟蹲在桌布后头涨红了脸，恼火地感受着内里那黏糊糊的触感。

END


End file.
